Something To Live For
by szayels
Summary: He just wanted her to figure it out by herself, but apparently, he would just have to say it. KakaSaku/Kakashi and Sakura.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You're late, as always."

That was always the first thing she said, when he walked into her apartment. Perhaps she should just stop saying it, but apparently the more she say it, the later he arrive.

"You should know by now that you won't change that," said Kakashi as he sat beside her.

"Apparently."

He said nothing, instead he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder. This was normal when they were alone, they would just sit beside each other, talked about their day, how was it, rarely about ninja techniques, that was all they talked outside, but here, when they were alone, they wanted to just forget about that and instead, concentrated in each other, that was the most important thing here.

"How was your day?" Sakura asked.

"Fine," Kakashi said "today I asked Tsunade to not given me missions in 3 months. I haven't had vacations in a long time so they only accumulated."

"Why?" Sakura just stared at him clueless; Kakashi wasn't known by the village to be on vacations for such long period times. Perhaps he was sick, but Sakura couldn't tell.

"I think it was because I asked her to," Kakashi said quietly.

"And why would you request such a thing?"

"It obvious Sakura, I thought you were smarter than that."

"What are you talking about? Don't speak to me like that," Sakura didn't know what was Kakashi's deal today? He wasn't like this, or so she wanted to think.

"Don't make me say it" Kakashi whispered.

"But I want to know what's wrong with you today, maybe I can help, that's why we're here, right?"

Kakashi stared at her, before sighed quietly; he decided to just follow her instructions.

"I've been thinking and come to the conclusion that… now I have something to live for."

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura said quietly, and apparently, blushing.

"I won't tell you, you should realized by yourself."

"But why would yo-"

"I have to go Sakura, Gai said something about fight and "beat me" over, I don't even know," He said rapidly as he took his mask off and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you think this is it, Hatake, I won't forget about this conversation"

"I didn't except you to."

* * *

The next time they seen each other, the first thing she said, it was involved to the conversation they had before.

"You think I've forgotten about our last conversation?" Sakura said, with her hands on her hips.

"I know you won't dropped it, Sakura." Kakashi said as he sat on her bed. He just wanted to spent time alone with her, without talking, maybe just lay down next to her, with his arm wrapped around her, but it seems she didn't wanted that.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Sakura sighed.

"Because I feel you should figure out by yourself, that's it. That and because I like to tease you."

Sakura sighed, giving up the idea of extract information from him. Instead, she just lay down on her bed, waiting for him to do the same. If he won't talk, then perhaps they would just have to spend this time alone like it should have been since the beginning, less talk, and more cuddle.

"I was waiting for you to do that" Kakashi said as he lay down on her bed too, liking the idea of just lay down with her. When he wrapped his arms around her, he heard her said quietly:

"You… would not say it, right?

The only thing left for Kakashi was to sighed.

* * *

When they seen each other again, it was on his apartment, they decided to just change their meetings place, that and because he was injured for his last mission, so she didn't wanted him to forced himself up, and instead she went to his house.

"I don't want you to forced yourself, just lay down, I will stay here, don't move," Sakura said as she lay down next to him, and put his head on her legs, sliding her fingers through his hair.

"I like this, keep doing that," Kakashi said, before closing his eyes.

Sakura just giggled at his reaction, she knew he liked her to do that, and she keep going, as he said.

"You know what it would be better? Just you telling me what's your deal about that "Now I have something to live for" thing, right? How does that sound?" Sakura whispered as she put her head closet to his, kissing his forehead.

"You know I won't say anything, Sakura. Just dropped the subject and keep doing that with your fingers."

"You win this time Hatake, next time I won't be this patient."

"I didn't think you would, Sakura… Yes yes, keep doing that."

"I will keep doing it, just be careful it something decided to just wake up, alright? Sakura said, blushing a little.

"And you know you will be the one to take care of that, like always." Kakashi said, smirking slyly.

"Shut up"

* * *

They were lying in the grass, below a big tree, he had his head on her legs, and she was doing the same thing as their last encounter.

"You like this a lot, it seems."

"This is how I like to spend our moments together, Sakura, less talk, more caressing, more kisses and more cuddle."

"I didn't thought of you as a man who like to do all those things" Sakura said, while caressing his hair.

"You don't know a lot of things about me."

"Yes, and that include the thing you said to me months ago, I won't dropped the subject nor I'm going to forget about that, Kakashi, never."

"Well, it seems you won't figure it out, won't you? Apparently it's time to explain some things."

"Finally," Sakura whispered, as she watched how he was sitting up, his gaze at her.

"When I said that to you, I was just realizing something, and now I'm sure of that. Sakura, You're the only thing I live for to, I mean, I know I have you guys, team 7, but you give me another type of love, something I didn't think I would receive, less from you, but luckily, I am."

"Kakashi…"

"Let me finish, I don't want to get a lot of missions like I used to, but instead I want to be with you, and everytime I get assigned for a new mission by Tsunade, I get scared, why? Because I'm afraid I would let you alone, I know you're strong Sakura, but I'm scared to left this world without saying something important to you…"

Sakura just stared at him in surprise, scared for what was he going to say. It can be…? They didn't ever have said those 3 words towards each other yet, but she thinks it was about time, and to be honest, if it was those 3 words, she felt the same way.

"I love you, Sakura. You are my "something I'm still living for" Kakashi said, staring at her with such a confidence she never had seen on his face.

Sakura just started tearing up, happy that he said those words to her, happy that she was the lucky one to receive those words, happy that she has his love. Only her.

"Oh Kakashi, you know I love you too" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder"

"That was the answer I was hoping, though I must say you needed a lot of time to realize just that"

"Shut up and kiss me"

And that was he did. All night.


End file.
